orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Delia Powell
Delia Mendez Powell is the mother of George Mendez and the adoptive mother of Armaria Diaz. She portrayed by Mary Steenburgen. Personality Delia is a compassionate, lonely woman who appears genuinely shocked and remorseful at her son's behaviour towards Daya. She seems to wish to make some kind of amends by raising the baby, even when it is revealed that it is not her grandchild. She also behaves in a loving, gentle way towards her son, George, even though she does not approve of his actions. Physical Appearance Delia is a petite brunette who is always well-presented. Biography Before George's employment Delia Powell was married to a Cuban man and had a son, George Mendez, with him. She also has a son who works as an art historian and another one who works as a dentist. It is unknown if they all have the same father. Season Three Upon hearing about "her grandchild" on the way, she writes to Daya Diaz and offers to raise the baby as her own. Daya's mother, Aleida, immediately contacts her and strikes a deal with her: she will get the baby in exchange for compensation in the form of money given to both her and Daya. Daya was at first sceptical but eventually agreed to it, although she didn't know about the monetary compensation. When Daya heard from Delia that Aleida had requested money, Daya came clean to Delia about the baby not being George's, as she didn't feel the situation was right. Delia immediately visits her son in prison to tell him the truth, but George refuses to believe it. Despite knowing that the child is not her grandchild, Delia contacts Daya again and tells her that she still wants to raise the child, telling her that she has become lonely without her children. However, as Daya reaches labor, she begins to have doubts; Aleida then takes it upon herself to call Delia, who has already purchased things for the baby, and tells her that the baby was a boy and that he died during birth. Daya does not realize this until Cesar, not Delia, arrives to collect her baby daughter. Season Five Dayanara calls Delia after realising her situation. Delia says she is sorry to hear about Daya's stillbirth, which Daya tells Delia is false. Daya begs Delia to take Armaria Diaz. George Mendez asks to talk to Daya, Delia tells George to back off and brings up his probation. Delia agrees to take Armaria after Daya tells Delia not to tell Armaria about her. Daya thanks Delia and asks her to give Armaria space and not to wrap her in cotton wool. Daya ends the call to hand herself in. ("Tied to the Tracks") Relationships Family * George Mendez (son) - Delia seems to be very skittish around her son, and to discipline him well. She is honest with him and tries to keep him on the right side of the law after he is released. * Two unnamed sons - one is a dentist and the other is an artist. Friends * Dayanara Diaz (friend) - Delia reaches out to Dayanara, trying to gain custody of Armaria. She and Daya both seem to be friendly with each other and have no quarrels. When Daya knows what is going to happen to her during the riot, she reaches out to Delia. Delia accepts Armaria to live with her. Category:Civilians Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters